Untill the end
by K-CHAN - Kaoru
Summary: Harry julgava que Draco estivesse morto, mas ele volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. O moreno vai investigar e neste reencontro descobrem que nada mudou. SlashDrarry. Fic escrita para Kirina no AO do PSF. Desculpem, mas eu sou péssima pra resumos...


**Título:** Untill the end  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, eu só me divirto muuuuuito com eles.  
**Avisos: **Harry POV; Pós HBP; Slash e lemon; Angst; Talvez esteja um pouco fluffy.**  
Comentários: **Fic escrita para Kirina de presente do AO 2007 do PSF.

_**Untill the end**_

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela me fazendo despertar. Quanto tempo eu dormi? Cinco ou seis horas? Eu não sei dizer, mas eu já deveria ter voltado e devem estar loucos comigo. Pelo jeito parou de nevar e, apesar de eu saber que está frio, o corpo ao qual eu estou abraçado está me aquecendo. Nunca pensei que voltaria a ficar assim com ele, depois de todo esse tempo e depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Na verdade, achei que nunca mais o veria.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts não foi aberta no ano seguinte e eu fui em busca das horcruxes de Voldemort. Durante esses dois anos que se passaram, encontrei quase todas e falta muito pouco para essa guerra terminar. Apesar de não ter terminado a escola, comecei a ser treinado por aurores, o que será muito útil para mim.

Durante todo esse tempo, me fixei em ficar forte e encontrar as horcruxes, mas ontem, durante uma reunião da Ordem, uma notícia de alguém que eu julgava estar morto me deixou completamente desconcertado. Draco Malfoy havia retornado para sua casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lupin garantiu que ele agora era oficialmente um Comensal. Na mesma hora fui investigar e me dirigi para a tão famosa mansão Malfoy. Primeiramente não quiseram me deixar ir, mas depois cederam e me disseram para não ser precipitado e observar à distância. Infelizmente eu não podia fazer isso, principalmente depois do que aconteceu na torre. Eu queria ouvir a verdade de sua boca.

Assim, cheguei à porta da mansão e toquei a campainha. Rapidamente ele abriu a porta, com a varinha nas mãos e o que realmente me surpreendeu foi a sua atitude. Ele fez uma cara divertida e abaixou a varinha.

- Potter... Você é tão previsível quanto é cara de pau.

Realmente, ele não tinha mudado absolutamente nada e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele continuou:

- Você esperou todo esse tempo para vir aqui e me chamar de fraco por não ter conseguido matar aquele velho maldito não é?

- Você sabe que não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui.

Agora sim eu consegui desestabilizá-lo. Ele me olhou por um tempo, como se estivesse estudando minhas expressões e depois olhou para a neve fina que caía.

- Você vai entrar ou prefere ficar aí congelando?

Dito isto ele se virou e entrou, eu fui atrás, tirando meu casaco e prossegui com o que vim fazer.

- Então você virou mesmo um Comensal? Mesmo contra sua vontade?

- Você se acha muito esperto não é? Acha que as coisas são simples de se resolver, pois deixe que eu te traga pra realidade, elas não são! Eu não tenho nada pra te dizer Potter.

- Eu não preciso ser nenhum gênio pra saber disso Malfoy! Depois que você falhou na sua missão, só virando um Comensal pra estar vivo. O que você andou fazendo para que Voldemort recuperasse a confiança em você?

- Você não pode provar nada do que está falando e quem você pensa que é para agir assim dentro da minha casa?

Eu tentei pegá-lo pelo braço, mas ele lutou muito bem contra. Estava bem claro para mim que ele passara esse tempo treinando, pois estava bem forte. Foi muito difícil imobilizá-lo, mas eu consegui, prendendo seus braços nas costas.

- Parabéns Potter... Você ganhou. --- ele disse ofegante. --- Agora pode me levar.

- Eu não vou fazer isso! --- eu o soltei e o virei de frente para mim, segurando em seus ombros. --- Pelo menos não até você me dar um bom motivo pra desistir de você!

Ele ficou parado me olhando, como quem dizia que eu sou um idiota, e então ele fez o que eu achava mais improvável, me beijou. Foi quando percebi como sentia falta do tempo que acabávamos em uma sala vazia nos agarrando, como eu sentia falta daquela boca, daquele beijo...

Ele segurou nos meus braços e foi me levando para o quarto. Por mais que eu estivesse tentando me segurar, não resisti quando ele disse no meu ouvido, logo depois de dar uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha:

- Por mais que eu deteste admitir... Eu senti sua falta Harry...

Bem, depois dessa, pro inferno com o autocontrole. O joguei contra a porta do quarto, o beijando. Ele tirou a minha camisa, dando uma mordida e um beijo no meu ombro. Tirei a dele, passando as mãos pelo seu tórax, mais definido agora, e percebi algumas cicatrizes finas. Fiquei tão desligado olhando as cicatrizes que tomei um susto quando ele me empurrou até eu cair na cama, subiu em cima de mim e me deixou nu com um só puxão. Quando ele percebeu a minha cara, se afastou e começou a rir.

- Ah Harry, o que é isso? Você assustado comigo?

Por Merlim! Eu tinha me esquecido como o Draco poderia ser sem noção. A mãe dele poderia chegar a qualquer momento, mas não fiquei pensando muito nisso, pois ele continuou a me provocar. Sentei, tirei a calça dele e colei nossos corpos. Ah, como eu gostava daquele corpo, daquela pele branca...

- Mas você é mesmo um tarado!

A sua voz interrompeu minhas lembranças. Eu continuava a abraçá-lo como quando acordei, com a diferença que agora estava um pouco excitado com as lembranças da noite passada.

- Você estava acordado?

- Desde antes de você... --- ele deu um suspiro e continuou. --- Nada mudou não é mesmo?

- O que você quer dizer?

Ele estava de costas para mim, brincando com os dedos da minha mão que segurava a dele.

- Mais uma briga acabou na cama.

- Isso é verdade... --- Parei um pouco para pensar antes de continuar falando.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Lembrei do que mais discutíamos no 6º ano. O puxei pelo braço, fazendo com que ele virasse e ficasse olhando para o teto, e me debrucei sobre ele, olhando aqueles lindos olhos cinzentos.

- Draco, você sabe que tudo poderia ter sido diferente... --- eu fiz uma pausa. --- e ainda pode ser.

- Não comece com isso de novo... --- ele virou o rosto para o lado.

- Escuta! Não adianta você vir cheio de desculpas pra cima de mim, como, por exemplo, dizer que você só está sendo quem foi criado para ser, ou que segue Voldemort porque acredita nos seus princípios, porque isso não é verdade e eu já cansei disso! Hoje você vai me contar a verdade! Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me falar o verdadeiro motivo.

Ele ficou algum tempo me olhando em silêncio, depois me afastou e sentou, virou para mim e começou a falar:

- Tudo bem então! A verdade é que eu não posso abandonar a minha mãe. Ela foi a única que sempre esteve ao meu lado, independentemente da situação. Foi graças a ela que eu não fui morto, nem muito torturado quando saí de Hogwarts sem cumprir a minha missão por ser um idiota! --- tinha lágrimas nos olhos. --- Ficar ao lado dela é o mínimo que eu devo fazer, principalmente agora que ela não tem mais o meu pai ao seu lado. --- eu suspirei vencido. Sabia que ele tinha razão, ele continuou falando. --- Me desculpe Harry, mas enquanto ela estiver viva eu não posso ficar ao seu lado. Acho até que isso é impossível, eu provavelmente serei preso e passarei o resto dos meus dias em Azkaban. Não terei como esconder isso... --- ele olhou triste para a marca negra em seu braço.

- O que você andou fazendo nesse tempo? --- perguntei me sentando.

- Não quero falar nem lembrar disso...

Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado e quando ele me olhou de volta, eu já estava de pé e me vestindo. Sentei na cama, ao seu lado e segurei sua mão.

- Eu sei que essa história de ficarmos juntos é praticamente impossível, mas eu quero que você saiba que caso você mude de idéia eu estarei te esperando.

Dei um beijo nele e saí, uma última olhada e ele estava me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Sei que ele me ama e eu também o amo, por mais inusitado que isto pareça, mas agora entendo perfeitamente o lado dele, eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo.

Agora só resta essa guerra acabar e, se nenhum de nós dois morrer, aí quem sabe poderemos ficar juntos.

_** FIM**_

**  
**


End file.
